


House of Potter, Extended Family Tree

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: The House of Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: A family tree for the House of Potter and a small description of the people on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is not actually a fanfic, but related to one, it doesn't have a word of the day.
> 
> Anything that is not canon as of the time of me writing this will be listed as such, or will otherwise be labeled OC (Original Character). Regardless of any future canon information that refutes this, for the sake of this series Henry Potter (Harry’s Canon Great-Grandfather) and Charlus Potter (Canonically married to Dorea Black) are brothers.

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=25tx7p0)

(Names of living people (as of the first story to avoid spoilers later on) are in **bold** )

 

** House of Potter **

Hardwin and Willimenia Potter – Henry and Charlus Sr.’s parents.  Both deceased.  OCs.  Henry and Charlus are not canon brothers.

Henry and Drizelda Potter – Fleamont Potter’s parents.  Henry is the son of Hardwin and Willimenia Potter.  Both deceased.  Drizelda is non-canon name.

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter – James Potter’s Parents.  Fleamont is the son of Henry and Drizelda Potter.  Both deceased.

James and Lily Potter – Harry Potter’s Parents.  James is the son of Fleamont and Euphemia.  Lily is the daughter of Harold and Rosaline.  Both deceased.

 **Harry Potter** – Harry is the son of James and Lily Potter and the current Head of House Potter (most of which is done by Charlus Jr. until he becomes of age).  He starts Hogwarts in 1991.

Charlus Potter Sr. and Dorea Potter.  Charlus Potter is the son of Hardwin and Willimenia Potter.  Dorea Potter was born into the Black Family.  Both deceased.

 **Charlus Potter Jr. and Lucia Potter** – Parents of Hardwin Potter and Dorea Perks.  Charlus Jr. is the son of Charlus Sr. and Dorea Potter, and is a non-canon name.  Lucia Potter is the daughter of Lucien and Daenerys Malfoy, and is an OC.  Charlus Jr. is currently acting as the Head of House Potter, even though the Head is actually Harry.

 **Hardwin and Selena Potter** – Parents of Lucy and Owen Potter.  Hardwin is the son of Charlus Jr. and Lucia Potter.  Selena is the daughter of Ares and Galacta Selwyn.  Both of them are OCs.

 **Lucy Potter** – Lucy is the daughter of Hardwin and Selena Potter.  She starts Hogwarts in 1994.  She is an OC.

 **Owen Potter** – Owen is the son of Hardwin and Selena Potter.  He starts Hogwarts in 1998.  He is an OC.

 **Jerome and Dorea Perks** – the parents of Sally-Anne Perks.  Dorea is the daughter of Charlus Jr. and Lucia Potter.  Both of them are OCs (or at least non-canon names for characters we never see).   Jerome attended Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts.

 **Sally-Anne Perks** – Sally is the daughter of Jerome and Dorea Perks.  She starts Hogwarts in 1991.

 

** House of Malfoy **

Lucien and Daenerys Malfoy – Parents of Abraxus Malfoy and Lucia Potter.  Both deceased.  Both are OCs (or at least non-canon names for characters we never see).

Abraxus and Cersei Malfoy – Parents of Lucius Malfoy.  Abraxus is the son of Lucien and Daenerys Malfoy.  Both deceased.  Cersei is an OC (or at least a non-canon name for a character we never see).

 **Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy** – Parents of Draco Malfoy.  Lucius is the son of Abraxus and Cersei Malfoy, and the current Head of House Malfoy.  Narcissa was born into the Black Family.

 **Draco Malfoy** – the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  He starts Hogwarts in 1991.

 

** House of Selwyn **

Ares and Galacta Selwyn – Parents of Solaris Selwyn and Selena Potter.  Both were Death Eaters.  Both deceased.  Both are OCs.

Solaris Selwyn – Father of Rhea Selwyn.  Son of Ares and Galacta Selwyn.  Was also a Death Eater.  Deceased.  OC.

 **Aphrodite Selwyn** – Mother of Rhea Selwyn.  She wasn’t a Death Eater, but supported their views.  OC.

 **Rhea Selwyn** – Daughter of Solaris and Aphrodite Selwyn.  Taught to support the Death Eater views, as well as dark magic, by her mother.  OC.

Head of House Selwyn – there currently is no actual Head as the House of Selwyn is extremely patriarchal.  If Rhea marries, her husband becomes the Head.  If Rhea doesn’t marry, but has a son, the son becomes the Head, and she can become acting Head until he is of age.  If Rhea doesn’t marry, but has a daughter, the daughter is in the same position she’s in, assuming Rhea doesn’t ever marry or have a son.  If Rhea dies without marrying or having children, it goes to the closest male relative, which is her cousin Owen Potter.

 

** Muggles **

Howard and Rosaline Evans – Parents of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter.  Both Deceased.  Non-canon names.

 **Petunia and Vernon Dursley** – Parents of Dudley Dursley.  Petunia is the daughter of Howard and Rosaline Evans.

 **Dudley Dursley** – Son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.  He starts Smeltings in 1991.

 **Marge Dursley** – Sister of Vernon Dursley.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the two names you recognize in the House of Malfoy were stolen from Game of Thrones (I looked for pictures of blonde actresses to get an idea of what they would look like and those two came up, so I rolled with it) – that said, there is no crossover with Game of Thrones.
> 
>  **Why are the Dursleys on the tree?** They did ‘raise’ Harry and do show up later in the series, though not for long.
> 
>  **Why are the Malfoys on the tree?** Draco is the same confrontational brat he is in canon, only this time there’s someone to call him on his bullshit.
> 
>  **Why are the Selwyns on the tree?** Rhea. You’ll find out why she’s important later. (Hint: It's not for a good reason.)


End file.
